Two Mizzies in the Future
by LunaticCow
Summary: this is my first ever fic. what if a mysterious old guy brought two of the mizzies into the future? Who are these two mizzies? Read to find out. oh, and don't forget to review.
1. This is only the beginning

**Two Mizzies in the Future**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Les Misérables_, Victor Hugo does.**

**This is my first fic. FLAME AND DIE!!!!! Oh yeah, thoughts are in italics.**

**Chapter 1**

"Huh? Where am I?" Eponine asked as she found herself lying on a clean, new-looking bed. She was in a really, really clean, white room. "Oh look! DOCTOR HUY!! The girl's awake!" said a really fat nurse who just came into the room. This nurse's name was Nurse Cindy. (A/n: Huy is pronounced "Whee") Doctor Huy came in and said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Huy." "Yeah, I know that fat nurse over there said _real_ loud and clear for everyone to hear. Hey! That rhymed!" Eponine said.

"I don't know you, **WHERE THE HECK AM I?!**" Eponine asked. "You're in the Big Apple. But first, I must know your name." Dr. Huy said cheerfully. Eponine then said, "My name's Eponine. Wait, Big Apple? This doesn't seem like the insides of an apple." "I know, it's just the nickname for New York City." said the doctor. " So why am I here, am I fatally injured or something?" Eponine asked. "W-ell, you have two gunshot wounds, one on your hand, and one on your chest. Which makes you fatally injured. This weird old man wearing funny clothes brought you here. " Dr. Huy said explaining everything to Eponine. _'Old guy? I don't know any old guy. I thought I died at the barricades.'_ Thought Eponine. "Hey Eponine, what was the last thing you saw before you woke up here in the hospital?" Dr. Huy asked Eponine. " Oh that's easy… I remember Monsieur Marius kissing me on the forehead before I was swallowed up into this strange black hole." Said Eponine. Now this doctor was really confuzzled. _'Eponine…. Hmmm… where have I heard that name before? Marius sounds familiar too. Oh yeah! I just finished that book. What was it called? Les Misérables. Their names were in it. So she's a fictional character? Ok, this is just getting too weird now.' _Dr. Huy thought. "DR. HUY, DR. HUY, they just brought in this crazy man! Say's he's the Baron Marius Pontmercy. He keeps saying 'Ursula! I must find my Ursula!' " Nurse Cindy screamed into the now confused doctor's ear. Eponine, who had been minding her own business jumped when the nurse burst into the room. She hit her head on the shelf above her head. After that, the world went black. 

 Eponine, wake up!" Dr. Huy was shaking Eponine really hard. "WHAT?!" She shouted. "Uh**anime sweat drop appears**, you kinda got knocked out there." the doctor said. "Yeah that nurse really scared me." Eponine said, looking at Nurse Cindy with pure disgust. "What did I do?" Nurse Cindy asked. "Nothing, you just got a _really_ loud voice…and you scared me," said Eponine. "Oh by the way, what happened?" She asked. "You know that guy who brought you in? He just brought in some weirdo named the Baron Marius Pontmercy." Dr. Huy said. "Oh. You know, these hospitals don't look a thing like the hospitals in Paris. They kinda look newer. And your clothes look different too." Eponine said. "Hey Eponine, do you know what year it is?" Dr. Huy asked. "Of course, it's 1832, am I not correct?" Eponine said. "Uh, noo, it's actually 2003." Dr. Huy said. "So why am I here in this year, then?" Eponine asked. "I can answer that," said the 'mysterious old man' whom we will now call Jean Valjean, the time traveler.

**To Be Continued…..**

Sooooooooooo, did you like it? Sorry if its short. It seemed long to me. Ok go ahead and review.****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

*************

**************

***************

****************

*****************

******************

*******************

******************

*****************

****************

***************

**************

*************

************

***********

**********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

**See that button down there that says "go"?**

**Well, what are you waiting for, press it and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**  
**

****


	2. i dunno what to call this

Hey pplz!! I decided to write a little differently. So start reading

Chapter 2

Eponine: You know… you look kinda familiar. *thinks, then suddenly remembers* Oh yeah, I remember now, you're that guy who wore that weird yellow hat and took Cosette. Okay, give me an explanation for why I'm here instead of in 1832. (a/n: I dunno if that's the right year)

Valjean: Ok, I'll tell, but I have to tell that Marius guy too. Doctor, can you get the Baron Marius Pontmercy over here, he needs to hear this too.

Doctor Huy: Sure. NURSE CINDY!!! Go get that "Baron" dude over here! ,_I knew they were from that book'_

Nurse Cindy:  YESSIR! *drags Marius inside Eponine's room. * Here you go!

Marius: Huh, *sees Valjean* oh, Monsieur Leblanc why am I here? Can I meet your daughter, Ursula?

Valjean: Ursula? Who's Ursula? I have no daughter of that name, but no, you can't meet my daughter. Oh yeah, and my name's not "Monsieur Leblanc", it's Jean Valjean.

Eponine: Hey Valjean, I thought you were going to explain to me why I'm here?

Marius: Hey, who's that girl?

Eponine: I'm Eponine Thenardier. I thought you already knew me, Monsieur Marius.

Marius: Huh? How d-

Valjean: CAN'T YOU GUYS SHUT UP? We'll have time for introductions later. First-

Eponine: How come Monsieur Marius doesn't know me, huh?

 Valjean: *irritated* I was getting to that. Now, on with the story. I was walking one day and found this time machine thingy. I hid somewhere in my house. So when the day the barricades fell, I saw a girl, it was Eponine, she was unconscious. I took her to my house, actually I put her in the time machine and experimented with the machine, of course I went too, that was when I appeared in a hospital. They saw that Eponine was injured and put her in a room. I went back to where Cosette and I were sitting at the Luxembourg. I saw Marius watching, he was always watching us and s-

Marius: So Cosette is her real n-

Valjean: Didn't I tell you not to interrupt? Where was I? *continues from where he left off* so I came up to him and knocked him out. But Cosette didn't see, thank god. After that I brought him here. Questions?

Eponine: Wait, wait, wait, so Monsieur Marius doesn't know me yet?

Valjean: No, he was supposed to meet you sometime after that. 

Marius: Can I meet Cosette now?

Eponine & Valjean: NO!

_Dr. Huy & Nurse Cindy have left and have not heard their conversation.  _

Valjean: First of all, I don't want you to meet her. Second of all, she's not even here. Last of all, I brought you here because I wanted you to stop stalking us.

Eponine: Ok, can I leave now?

Val jean: Sure, you can, I got you an apartment so you can live here. Oh, and I'll be paying your rent, so enjoy your new life. Here, here's a credit card, it's used buy things. I'll take you to the mall to get new clothes.  And then we'll take you to your new apartment.

Marius: But what about me?

Valjean: Don't worry, you got an apartment too.

Marius: But what about my clothes?

Valjean: We'll get you clothes too.

_To Be Continued…._

Well, did you like this one? This was kinda short too. Okiedokie bye. I know this doesn't have any romance, yet. Maybe later in the story.

Next Chapter: Chapter 3: A day of shopping with the mizzies.

Please Review

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…..**

**……**

**…….**

**……..**

**………**

**……….**

**………...**

**………….**

**…………..**

**……………**

**…………….**

**……………..**

**……………...**

**………………**

**……………..**

**…………….**

**……………       **

**…………..**

**………….**

**…………**

**………..**

**……….**

**………**

**……..**

**…….**

**……**

**…...**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**


End file.
